


SANA

by soongyuus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongyuus/pseuds/soongyuus
Summary: Ano nga ba ang mas masaklap marinig? Yung sabihan ka na “hindi kita minahal” o yung “sinubukan ko naman mahalin ka eh, pero hindi ko pala kaya”?





	SANA

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift to my loml.
> 
> marchy, if you're reading this, PUTANGINA MASAKIT. but here you go, sana magustuhan mo :( icb sinaktan ko ang verkwan my soft bbs :(
> 
> to everyone reading/who's gonna read this,
> 
> thank you in advance! this fic is actually an edited/improved version of a fic i wrote for another fandom. listen to Sana by I Belong To The Zoo for more feels. happy reading?

_“Minahal mo ba ako?”_

 

Apat na salita. Apat na salita na tatapos sa dalawang taon na pagsasama. Tatapos sa lahat ng masasayang alaala na magwawakas bilang isang istorya na hindi alam kung nasimulan nga ba.

Alam ni Hansol na dalawa lang ang maaaring sagot sa tanong na yan. Hindi siya bulag, hindi rin naman siya tanga. Well, siguro tanga nga sya. _Slight._ Dahil nagbulag-bulagan siya sa mga senyales sa harap niya na magpapatunay o magbibigay sa kanya ng obvious na sagot sa katanungan niya.

Pero ano nga ba ang mas masaklap marinig? Yung sabihan ka na _“hindi kita minahal”_ o yung _“sinubukan ko naman mahalin ka eh, pero hindi ko pala kaya”_?

 

Isang nakakabinging katahimikan ang bumalot sa kanila. Ang mga ilaw na pumapalibot sa kanila na parang talang kumikislap sa langit ang nagsisilbing tagasubaybay. Walang ibang maririnig kung hindi ang mga ugong ng sasakyan na mukhang patuloy lang sa paroroonan nila. Walang paghinto, pagpreno, pagtigil, pagwawakas. Iaalay ni Hansol ang buwan at mga tala sa ibabaw nila kung ayun ang sagot para magpatuloy din sila. Para lang hindi matuldukan kung ano mang namamagitan sa kanila.

Kaso masaklap ang mundo at hindi lahat sang-ayon sa kanyang mga gusto.

 

“Hansol,” isang magandang tinig ang bumasag sa katahimikan na bumabalot sa kanila.

 

“Hansol, tumingin ka sa akin please?”

 

Tumawa si Hansol pero ang mga kislap ng mata niya ay nanggagaling na lamang sa mga ilaw ng gusali na nakapaligid sa kanila. Walang ano mang emosyon ang makikita sa noon ay laging maliwan na mga mata niya. Wala kahit ano man. Parang sila lang, wala na. _Yata._

 

“Ha-”

 

“Just how many more times would you call my name bago mo sagutin yung tanong ko. Curious lang,” kalmadong bitaw nya at napatigil ang lalaki sa paglapit sa kanya.

 

Napatigil si Seungkwan sa kinatatayuan niya, isang dipa mula sa kung saan para bang walang problema na nakatayo si Hansol habang nakatingin sa kawalan, at hindi siya nito matignan sa mga mata. Naisip ni Hansol na mabuti na siguro yun, dahil wala na rin naman makikita si Seungkwan sa mga mata niya kung hindi ang repleksyon ng lalaki na hindi alam kung ano ang limitasyon.

 

“Sorry,” ito na lang ang nasabi ng lalaki. Humarap ito kung saan makikita ang overlooking ng mga nagtataasang building sa Makati. Paboritong puntahan ito ni Hansol, isa sa mga rason kung bakit nya pinili na dito kumuha ng unit nung nakapag-ipon na siya galing sa mga kinikita nila ni Jihoon sa gigs nila. Pero ngayon, mukhang kailangan na nyang maghanap ng bagong tambayan. Bagong taguan. Dahil sa di malaman na kadahilanan, dito nagsimula ang istorya na hindi niya na rin sigurado ngayon kung nagsimula nga ba at mukhang dito rin matatapos.

 

Isang mahinang tawa at iling ng ulo ang muling nanggaling kay Hansol.

 

At isa pa.

 

At isa pa ulit.

 

“So,” humarap na si Hansol kung saan nakatayong nakatingin din sa kawalan si Seungkwan, ang mga kamay nito’y nakasuksok sa bulsa ng pantalon na sigurado si Hansol ay galing sa kanya. Inantay niyang humarap si Seungkwan sa kanya bago niya ulitin ang tanong niya.

 

“Minahal mo ba ako?”

 

Napahigop ng hininga si Seungkwan bago umiwas ulit ng tingin.

 

“Hansol ano bang tanong yun? Oo naman,” agad na sagot ni Seungkwan bilang depensa. Kung nasa ibang sitwasyon siguro sila ay baka nagtatatalon na ang puso ni Hansol dahil kahit ilang beses niya marinig kay Seungkwan ang mga salitang iyon, iba pa rin ang sayang naidudulot nito sa buong pagkatao niya.

 

Ngunit ngayon, wala na siyang ibang maramdaman kung hindi ang kirot sa puso niya dahil sa nagbabadya na _“pero”_ na kasunod ng sagot ni Seungkwan.

 

Nanatiling nag-aantay si Hansol pero nang lumipas ang ilang segundo na walang sinabi ang kasintahan niya, siya na ang nagsalita.

 

“What happened then? Answer me honestly.”

 

Pinanood niya ang pagpapalit ng emosyon sa mukha nito. Napadila na lang siya sa labi niya nang mapansin niya ang kumikinang na luha na nag-uunahan sa pagpatak sa mukha nito. Ang sakit para sa kanya na isipin na siya yung dahilan kung bakit umiiyak si Seungkwan ngayon. Tumingin palayo si Hansol.

 

Hindi madalas umiyak si Hansol. Bilang niya pa sa daliri niya yung mga panahon na umiyak siya at karamihan don ay dahil sa pagtawa. Gustong-gusto din niyang umiyak ngayon pero wala talaga siyang maramdaman. Gusto niyang abutin si Seungkwan at yakapin ito para sabihin na _“ayos lang”, “wag ka na umiyak”, “hindi mo kasalanan”_ pero sabi nga ni Seuncheol at Wonwoo sa kanya noon, _“irespeto mo yung sarili mo enough to know kung deserve pa ba niya yung panahon mo”._

 

Isang malalim na paghinga ang isinagot ni Seungkwan matapos ang ilang segundo. Halata na umiiyak ito dahil sa mahinang paghikbi niya at doon na ibinaling ni Hansol ang tingin niya dito. Pinanood niya ang pakikipaglaro ng hangin sa buhok ni Seungkwan at natawa siya dahil hindi niya mapigilan maisip kung paanong kagaya noon ang pakikipaglaro nito sa puso niya. _Putangina._

 

“Look, Hansol. I tried,” Seungkwan sniffs. “Sinubukan kitang mahalin. And I think I already did-”

 

“Pero bumalik siya?” cut ni Hansol sa pagsagot ni Seungkwan. Ibinaling niya ulit ang tingin niya sa view sa harapan niya bago niya ipagpatuloy ang statement niya. “Tapos na-realize mo _“teka mahal ko pa pala si Mingyu”_. Ayun ba yun, Kwan? Bullshit,” galit na isinuklay ni Hansol ang kamay niya sa buhok niya. Hindi niya alam kung kanino sya nagagalit. Doon ba sa gagong ex ni Seungkwan na parang mushroom na sumusulpot na lang bigla, kay Seungkwan na hanggang ngayon malabo pa rin kausap, o sa sarili niya dahil binuhay niya ang mga sarili niyang panaginip at naniwala na kaya din siyang mahalin ng lalaking walang ibang minahal sa loob ng apat na taon?

 

“Hansol naman.”

 

Hindi napansin ni Hansol na naglakad na pala papalapit sa kanya si Seungkwan. Kinuha nito ang mga kamay niya pero pakiramdam ni Hansol ay napaso siya at hindi sinasadya niyang hinila ito pabalik. Bakas sa mukha ni Seungkwan ang pagkagulat at ang kahalong sakit sa aksyon.

 

Kung nangyari ito noong isang linggo, baka kinilig pa si Hansol. Pero ngayon wala na siyang ibang maramdaman kung hindi ang patuloy na pagkirot ng puso niya.

 

Ibinaling ni Seungkwan ang ulo niya sa gilid para pagharapin ang mga mata nila pero umiwas lang si Hansol. Nagulat siya nang biglang hawakan ni Seungkwan ang mga pisngi niya para iharap ang mukha niya dito.

 

At nang magtama ang mga mata nila, hindi alam ni Hansol kung kanina niya pa lang ba pinipigilan o kung dahil ba sa sakit nang sampal sa kanya ng tadhana na hindi siya ang pinili kaya bigla siyang naluha.

 

“Hansol, makinig ka muna, please,” pagsisimula ni Seungkwan. “Kaibigan kita, alam ko tong pinasok ko and I really tried to love like how you love me.”

 

Ayaw na marinig ni Hansol ang mga susunod pang salita pero hindi niya alam kung bakit hindi nya pa sinasapak si Seungkwan ngayon at itinutulak ito palayo. Para bang napako siya sa kinatatayuan niya at hindi siya makagalaw o ni makaiwas sa tingin nito.

 

“Sorry kasi hindi ko pala kaya,” binitawan ni Seungkwan ang mukha niya para kunin ang kamay niya.  “Hindi ko kaya kasi mahal ko pa rin siya,” tapos ni Seungkwan.

 

Nagulat si Seungkwan nang biglang hilahin ni Hansol ang kamay niya at umatras palayo sa kanya habang may mga mahihina na tawa na lumalabas sa bibig niya.

 

“Foul ‘yon, Seungkwan. Sana hindi mo na lang ako pinatulan-”

 

“Sol, sinubu-”

 

“Did you really try or did you just want to feed your stupid ego and fool yourself na if Mingyu can love someone else, kaya mo rin?”

 

Isang sampal ang natanggap niya at hindi na nagulat si Hansol. Napatawa ulit siya bago niya punasan ang pisngi niya at tumingin kay Seungkwan na parang nagulat sa ginawa niya.

 

“Hansol, oh my God, I'm sor-”

 

“Kung hindi ba na-wrong send sakin si Seokmin na makipagbreak ka na sakin, may balak ka sabihin saken?”

 

Katahimikan. Nabalot na naman sila ng katahimikan. Nakakabingi. Ang mga ilaw ng gusali sa paligid nila ay nakakasilaw na. Ang mga tunog ng sasakyan na patuloy lang sa paroroonan nila ay nakakarindi na. Ang lalaking nagmahal lang naman ay - _putangina_ \-  pagod na pagod na.

 

“Fuck, Seungkwan,” simula ulit ni Hansol. “Kwan, bakit hindi mo na lang sinabi? Bakit kailangan pa umabot sa ganito?”

 

Napakagat ng labi niya si Seungkwan bago niya iangat ang ulo niya para sagutin si Hansol. “Ayaw kitang saktan.”

 

“Fuck you. Tingin mo this hurt any less?” Napahilamos si Hansol ng kamay niya sa mukha niya. “Mahal kita. Mahal na mahal kita pero gago ka,” mahina at walang kalaban-laban na ang pagkakasabi ni Hansol. Pagod na siya. Kakatapos lang ng gig nya nang matanggap niya ang text ni Seokmin at doon pa lang, parang lahat ng pagod at sakit na nakuha niya sa buong pagkakaibigan nila ni Seungkwan ay naipon na at kinuha lahat ng enerhiya na meron siya. _Ayaw na niya._

 

“I told myself na if time comes na kailangan natin pakawalan yung isa’t-isa, I would let you go. Kung para sa ikasasaya mo.

 

“Hindi ko lang maintindihan kung bakit sa kanya pa rin. Bakit siya pa rin. Bakit nagpapakatanga ka pa rin.”

 

Nanatiling tahimik si Seungkwan at umiiyak. Alam nyang nagkamali siya. Alam nyang wala na syang magagawa para ibalik ang pagkakaibigan nila ni Hansol. Ang sampung taon na pagkakaibigan nila, dalawa doon ay pinagsamahan nila bilang magkasintahan. Hindi sapat ang paghingi ng “sorry” pero patuloy niya ito binubulong sa hangin, hinihiling na sana ay mapatawad siya ng best friend niya.

 

Nakita niya kung paano sumuko si Hansol sa harapan niya. Umupo na ito sa sahig, ang ulo nito ay natatakpan ng mga braso niya. Ang kamay niya’y nakasabunot sa buhok niya at walang ibang gustong gawin si Seungkwan kung hindi ang i-comfort ito kagaya ng ginagawa sa kanya ni Hansol noon kada mabobroken-hearted siya. Pero hindi niya magawa, dahil alam nyang sya ang dahilan kung bakit nasasaktan ang binata ngayon. Patuloy ang pagtulo ng luha niya, nanghihinayang sa pagkakaibigan na sinayang nya. Sa pagkawala ng iisang tao na handang sumalo at gawin ang lahat para sa kanya.

 

“You’re free now. Wala ka na maririnig from me. Do whatever you want,” Hansol says for the last time before he pushes himself up from the floor. Hindi na niya pa tinignan muli si Seungkwan at pinili na lang maglakad papunta sa pintuan ng rooftop kung nasaan sila, nasusuffocate na siya.

 

Tumigil siya bago niya ito buksan at alam ni Seungkwan na pagkatapak ng paa ni Hansol sa loob ng pintuan na iyon, kasabay na rin nito ang paglabas niya sa buhay ni Seungkwan.

 

_“Please. Siguraduhin mo lang na hindi mo ‘to sinayang para lang sa wala.”_

 

_'Di ba sinabi mo_

_Basta tayong dalawa'y sasaya ang mundong mapait_

_'Di ba sinabi ko, gagawin kong lahat upang tayo parin sa huli_

_Biglang nalaman ko_

_May hinihintay ka lang palang bumalik_

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated! let me know what you think!


End file.
